Once Upon A Lifetime
by ercys girl
Summary: NickGreg relationship piece some slash chronicling their growing relationship from the day they met. It's my first character relationship piece so please let me know how i'm doing.chapter 9 added
1. first day of my life

_**Disclaimer:** I do not nor shall I ever get the opportunity to own any of the characters, CBS and Anthony Zuiker and a lot of other very lucky people get that honour - all I get to do is borrow them occassionally and play with them a little and have fun..._

* * *

From day one they had been flirting. Ever since Nick walked into the lab and saw him standing over the mass spec he had felt something, he wasn't entirely sure what that something was but he knew it was a good something.

Greg was going about his work as usual processing this graphing that he tried to make sure that his first day in Vegas ran smoothly and that his work was unquestionably accurate. He was hovering around the microscope looking at something the guys from trace had bumped over to him. He stood back and removed the slide placing it into a holder before turning his attention to the rest of the sample. He transferred that into a small vial and placed it into the vacant slot in the GCMS.

Nick followed Grissom up through the hall inside the crime lab towards DNA.

"So do you think that there's some correlation between this case and the robbery?" he asked following his supervisor

"I'm not sure Nick, that's why I'm hoping that our DNA results are completed" Grissom replied turning into the DNA lab.

Greg was still bent over the mass spec; Nick took a look over to where he stood.

"Be with you in a second" Greg sighed with the hint of a groan "Come on you stupid machine, a-ha" he exclaimed suddenly "Okay now" he turned around to face the two of them "What can I do for you?"

Nick gasped silently as Greg turned around grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Yes Greg" began Grissom "We're here to see if our…"

"Results are in?" finished Greg "See I thought you'd be here to ask that so" he reached over to the desk and pulled a file from the top "I had them ready and waiting for deployment"

Greg handed the file to Grissom who nodded silently as he took the folder from the lab tech. Nick was still silent still watching the way that Greg moved and the way he smiled, just watching.

Greg looked at him curiously, tilting his head to the side only slightly like a cat wondering about something.

"Thank you Greg" said Grissom closing the file and nodding to the lab tech

"No problem that's what I'm here for" he grinned again before turning to the desk

Grissom nodded and began to exit the lab, Nick still transfixed on the lab tech didn't notice as Grissom disappeared around the corner

Greg busied himself a little around the desk, tidying up some papers when he picked up a small sealed evidence bag he paused. He turned around and saw that Nick was still standing there.

"Something I can help you with?" Greg asked

Nick didn't respond, Greg stood and leaned back on to the table and crossed his arms looking at him, after a good few minutes silence Greg moved and walked over to Nick waving his hands in front of his face

"Hello…" Greg said loudly "Anybody home?"

Still no answer. Greg jabbed Nick in the ribs bringing him crashing back to reality.

"Huh? Wha?" Nick said anxiously as he jumped

"Huh?" smirked Greg "Did you need something?"

"Uhh Grissom…" Nick looked around and saw the Grissom shaped hole of where his boss once stood

"He left" nodded Greg

"Yeah I uhh thanks" Nick began to turn towards the door as he stepped forwards Greg moved and blocked his path

"So you aren't going to tell me your name?" Greg asked raising an eyebrow

"Uhh…" Nick searched for the words

Greg slouched in the doorway "I'm Greg. Greg Sanders" he held out his hand to Nick

Nick looked at it "Greg" he said as he shook the other mans hand, he smiled "I'm Nick. Nick Stokes"

"Okay Nick Stokes" smiled Greg removing himself from the door to allow Nick past "The boss man went that-a-way" he pointed to the left

"Yeah thanks, uhh Greg" Nick smiled slightly embarrassed at not knowing Grissom had gone

"Welcome" Greg grinned as he maneuvered his way past him back towards the desk "See you around Stokes"

Nick nodded 'you can count on it' he thought to himself as he walked out, a coy grin beginning to spread across his face.

* * *

For the rest of his shift Nick couldn't exactly concentrate he was far too busy wondering why he had been standing staring at Greg for so long and what it was that made him do it. He obviously didn't know the answer so he put it down to an overly developed sense of curiosity, and went back to work. However his mind wouldn't allow him the luxury of locking his thoughts away and once again his mind wandered back to the lab and to Greg. 

'Greg Sanders' he thought to himself as he thought about the man bent over the mass-spec and the impish grim, and the eyebrow… but the grin.

He had a glazed look in his eye and a small discrete smile on his lips; he didn't realize that his colleagues were beginning to wonder just what he was doing.

"Nick" called Catherine looking at him strangely "Hey" she yelled awakening him from his trance

"Huh? Oh sorry Catherine" he said sheepishly

"You want to tell me where your mind was going?" she asked

"No nowhere"

"You're sure because it seemed like you have other things going on"

"No nothing, sorry"

"Okay well lets keep up here focused" she tapped his head with her fingers "The evidence doesn't find itself"

"Yeah uhh sorry"

"Uh-huh" she nodded as Nick began to search around the car they were processing

Catherine resumed her search, every so often looking over to see if Nick was still with her and not off frolicking somewhere amongst the rainbows with whatever creature Nick would frolic with. She leant down so that she could see under the front seat and her eyes were drawn to the mechanism under the chair, shining her flashlight on to the area she noticed a small purple fiber.

"Hey Nick" she called

"Yeah?"

"Take a look at this" she took the tweezers from her kit and plucked the fiber from where it was caught

"What you got?" asked Nick walking around the car to where she was now standing

"Purple fiber of some description" She held it out for Nick

He looked at it "What's that on the end?"

Catherine drew the fiber closer and noticed a dark stain on the very end; she shrugged "I don't know. Blood perhaps" She placed the fiber into a baggie and handed it to Nick "Take it to DNA"

"Me?" asked Nick

Catherine looked at him and then preceded to look around the garage "Well I don't see anyone else here holding the evidence" she replied

Nick sighed "Yeah okay"

"Nick" she said as he began to walk to the door. Nick turned and looked at her "Have a good night"

He smiled "You too" he replied before turning back and walking down the halls.

Nick was half way down the halls when he heard someone calling him

"Yo Nick"

Nick turned around and saw Warrick walking up to him

"Hey Warrick"

"Hey" Warrick nodded "You still on for tonight?"

"Hey man Cowboys V 49ers, I'm going to be there to see you cry man"

Warrick laughed sarcastically "Oh is that a fact?"

"We are going to beat you down" Nick smiled sniggering

"Well when you lose we'll see who's going to be wailing"

They both walked down the halls in the direction of the DNA lab

"Hey you off now?" Warrick asked as they stopped at the door of DNA

"Yeah just got to hand this in to be processed" Nick replied waving the baggie

Warrick nodded, Greg entered the lab through the other doorway.

"Yo Greg" Warrick called "You still in?"

"Absolutely, bring it on" Greg nodded joining in the conversation

"Okay well be there at six" Warrick replied turning

"Will be" Greg saluted as Warrick exited the lab doorway

"Nick six o'clock," he said walking away "Six"

"Okay man six it is" Nick called out

"Six, don't be late"

Nick waved his hand as Warrick disappeared and then he entered the lab. Greg had his back turned to him.

Nick stood in the doorway for a second, he took a deep breath and regained his somewhat mislead composure before stepping forwards.

"Hey Greg"

Greg turned to face him "Stokes, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Could you run this for me?" Nick held out the baggie containing the fiber

Greg removed it from his hand and placed it on the desk "I could, but my shift finished a half hour ago"

"So who's going to…"

"Run the sample?" Greg finished his sentence "Preston from swing"

Nick slightly nodded and looked as Greg walked to the door

"Now if you don't mind" Greg looked at Nick "I have to go get some supplies for the game later"

"You're watching the game?" Nick asked

"Of course the49ers are going to wipe the floor with the Cowboys" Greg grinned that impish grin and Nick thought he was going to pass out

"Uhh so who are you watching that with?" asked Nick feeling slightly flushed as his heart pounded against his chest

"Uhh Warrick invited me"

"You're going to 'Ricks?" asked Nick slightly taken aback

"I am indeed" Greg smiled "I overheard him talking to one of the other tech's about it, so I politely expressed my opinion upon the chance of the Cowboys actually winning and he told me to come round and watch it as long as I bring beer"

"I see" Nick looked perplexed

"So I take it that you will be there also?"

Nick nodded

"Okay, so more beer" Greg mentally reminded himself "And now we're gone" he shooed Nick out of the lab "I'll see you later"

Nick stood in the halls watching as Greg took off towards the locker room, he still stood there as he watched Greg disappear inside and then re-emerge having exchanged his lab coat for a black leather jacket that Nick thought… No Nick shook his head he couldn't think like that, it was Greg and he was, well a he, a him.

Nick sighed and walked to the locker room pushing open the door and going to his locker. He pulled on his track jacket and sighed as he shut the locker door.

This was going to be one hell of an interesting night.

* * *

Nick found himself staring at Warrick's front door, not because there was no one home but because he wasn't sure that he could go through the feelings again. He considered going home but he knew that Warrick would have fun cracking jokes along the lines of him not being man enough to sit and watch himself get whipped during the game, although having said that Warrick always enjoyed gloating whenever someone other than himself lost. 

Nick was still deep in thought staring at the door when Greg arrived.

"So is this like some sort of weird ESP thing?" Greg questioned looking at the door

Nick flinched slightly when he spoke 'Shit' he thought before turning and looking at Greg "What?"

Greg looked at him with that impish grin "You know we stand out here staring at the door and Warrick uses his psychic power and can sense that we're here"

"I uhh…" Nick couldn't even find the words and found himself looking at the ground

Greg still looked at him the impish grin gone and replaced with a Cheshire cat smile "Why don't we just ring the doorbell" Greg said as he slowly leant over across Nick and pushed the button

Nick inhaled sharply as Greg moved across him; he closed his eyes and inhaled again this time taking in Greg's scent. Suddenly the door opened and Nick fell back to Earth with a giant crash when he heard Warrick's voice

"Finally" he sighed "Come on in make yourself at home" he stepped back into the front room away from the door.

Greg followed him leaving Nick still standing on the doorstep. Nick sighed 'Please not again' he thought to himself as he walked inside and closed the door.

Once inside Nick made his way over to the sofa where he sat himself down and placed the three six-packs on to the coffee table alongside two bowls of corn chips and a large dish of popcorn. He laughed to himself.

"Whats so funny?" Warrick asked as he sat down in the armchair

"Popcorn?" Questioned Nick "This aint no movie night"

"True but I figured that since you're going to cry like a little girl when your team lose you might need some"

"You'll be eating it through a straw"

"Oh really?"

"A-ha"

The doorbell rang whilst Nick and Warrick were sitting arguing over the teams

"I'll go" Greg called moving form the kitchen to the door.

When he opened it a pizza delivery guy was standing holding three extra-large pizza boxes.

"$18.95" the guy said handing the boxes to Greg

Greg looked at him "Uhh" he reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a twenty "Keep it"

The pizza guy took the cash and nodded, Greg closed the door and walked over to the sofa, sitting down next to Nick. He placed the boxes on the table.

"You guys owe me," he said

"Greg you're in the gang, we don't owe you anything" smiled Warrick reaching for a box

Greg was about to protest when Nick held up his hand and shook his head.

"Don't bother" Nick said looking at Warrick "I'm still waiting for him to pay me"

Greg nodded and took the remaining boxes from the table and handed one to Nick

"Thanks G" Nick smiled as he opened the lid and inhaled the wonderful cheesy aroma

"Welcome" Greg said with a mouthful of half chewed pizza

"Shhhh" Came the sound from Warrick "Games on"

They sat cheering all the way through the game, Nick being outnumbered 2-1 didn't stop him from shouting the most, Warrick was yelling at the TV willing The49ers to win whilst occasionally making fun of The Cowboys, which irked Nick like crazy, and he was already like a man possessed. Greg although a49ers fan wasn't so much into football, he found the way that his two new friends were acting absolutely hilarious and sat all the way through trying to control his laughter but all the while failing. He sat beside Nick every so often watching the hope and anticipation wash across his face as his team were on their way to a touch down and every so often watching it disappear only to replaced by disappointment when the other team pushed them back. This laughing, looking, watching and yelling went on and on until finally…

"Yeah" yelled Warrick leaping out of his chair with his hands in the air "In your face Stokes woohoo"

Nick sighed and shook his head "Damn it"

"Come on pay up" Warrick held his hand out to Nick

Nick sighed and reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out some cash, he looked at Warrick

"Fifty" smiled Warrick as he watched him count out the right amount "And I thank you"

Greg found himself smiling at the way the two of them were acting, it was almost as if he had gone back in time to high school.

"What about Greg?" asked Nick

"He wasn't in"

"You weren't in?" Nick turned to look at Greg

Greg grinned widely "Nope, I'd heard that there was no safe way to keep your money, so I opted out"

"Smart" sighed Nick

"I know, I'm not all ravishing good looks you know" Greg sat grinning

Warrick laughed Nick just shook his head.

The game had ended two hours ago and during that time the three men had been talking about the game and Warrick once again made fun of Nick, who once again wasn't laughing. In those two hours they had finished up the rest of the beer and had eaten all of the food – including the popcorn, which Greg ate because according to Greg 'popcorn is where it's at'.

After they had realized that they had run out of game-night supplies they decided to call it a night.

"So I'll see you guys later" said Warrick as he stood at the door

"Sure, tomorrow" nodded Nick

"Later" Warrick closed the door

"Yeah"

Nick walked and Greg well Greg wobbled down the path on to the street.

"So" began Greg as they walked "Where'd you park?"

"I didn't" replied Nick "You?"

"Nah"

Then there came awkward silence. They continued down the street for about five minutes before the silence was interrupted

"So Nick" Greg began sounding slightly unsure of whether he should be talking "Tell me about you"

"Like what?"

"Like where you're from, your family, your interests, just stuff" Greg smiled

Nick could tell he was smiling and looked at him briefly, yes there it was, and he inhaled deeply.

"Well I'm from Dallas and I've been in Vegas for a few years now, my father is a supreme court judge, my mom a lawyer, I have too many brothers and sisters to keep track of but most of them are in law enforcement" He glanced at Greg noting that he seemed interested to hear about his family "I like football, and things"

"Things like what?" Greg asked

"I dunno, just things I suppose"

"Okay well movies what kind do you like?"

"Umm anything I guess, although action ones are my favorite"

"Okay so music"

"Country" Nick smiled he loved his country music

"You are joking" Greg stopped dead in amazement

Nick paused and turned looking at him as he stood rooted to the pavement with his mouth hanging open

"No" Nick began "Why?"

Greg wobbled forwards to join him "Country is just well country, it's all the same thing, if you tell me that rock is a favorite of yours I'm sure we could get on just fine"

"Sorry G, that's all noise to me" Nick laughed and looked at Greg's face he looked dumbfounded as if he didn't know what to say "Don't take it personal it's just not my style"

"I can see that" Greg raised an eyebrow "So I'm drunk, how about you?"

Nick laughed "A little but not as much as you"

"Evidently"

"So how about you?"

"What about me?" asked Greg

"Well where are you from, what's your family like and what do you like?"

"I'm from San Francisco, my family are strange and I like rock music" he grinned "That okay for you?"

Nick shook his head a smile spreading across his face "That'll do fine"

They continued down the streets talking about work and how Greg's day had been when Nick stopped in front of a driveway

"This is me G," he said, as Greg took slightly longer to realize that he wasn't walking

"Oh" exclaimed Greg walking back to where Nick was standing

"You going to be okay getting back?" Nick looked at him curiously

"Ummm" Greg looked at the houses on the street and stopped turning to look at Nick slightly worried "I uhh"

Nick laughed and walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "Come on I'll call you a cab"

Greg looked at Nick and smiled nodding his head as he allowed him to walk him in to the house.

Twenty minutes later the taxicab was sitting outside Nick's house and he was walking Greg down to where it waited. He opened the door and put Greg inside.

"Where you going?" asked the driver

"G address" Nick prompted

"Laidler Court" Greg mumbled

"Where?" asked the driver

"Laidler Court" repeated Nick "How much?"

The driver shrugged and then thought "twelve bucks"

Nick put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a twenty "Here this should cover it"

The driver took the note from him and nodded in appreciation.

Nick closed the door and walked back up to his house turning to shut the door in time to watch the cab disappear from view.

* * *

_Thanks to AARfan001 for pointing out my absolutely hanes appauling hideously dumb sporting mistake - if you didn't read this chapter when I first posted it you will never know..._


	2. carried away

_Thanks to AARfan001 for pointing out my total dumbness of the combined football and basketball game that i had put in the first chapter - i have no clue when it comes to sports so thanks for that - i looked up some teams..._

* * *

He saw him standing there, his hands resting next to the microscope before gently caressing the handle zooming in and out.

_He watched him, watched the way the lab coat moved with every breath every step._

_He saw him dance and smile. He saw him work saw the way that he took the samples and prepared them with the skill and efficiency of a man so much older. He watched as he took each sample and put it through the GCMS. He saw him and he remembered – he was bending over the GCMS, the lab coat outlining his ass. It seemed a nice ass; suddenly he stood up and turned. The grin oh how he loved that grin. He walked closer, his mouth moving but nothing coming out. He turned around pausing and turning back staring deep into his eyes, waving his hands in front of his face. Then stepping closer, closer still leaning in, his lips gently brushing his…_

Nick jumped and sat up in his bed, his breathing was heavy and shallow, and he looked scared even though this wasn't a nightmare. He couldn't take where it was heading 'Not again" he sighed to himself. He decided that the only way was to distract himself so he got up and got dressed before heading out for a morning run.

* * *

He heard people come in; he knew he should do something so he shouted that he'd be there soon. All he could think about was how crappy the GCMS machine here was. He found his problem – a loose wire and pushed it back in. he turned around almost falling over when he saw him, he grinned he could tell it was a big grin but he didn't mind, who knew his day was going to be this interesting. He talked for a while occasionally sneaking glances at this mystery man. 

_He turned to do some work pausing when he felt eyes fall upon him, he didn't know what to do. In the end he decided to turn around. He did, smiling when he saw the man still there so he stood and watched him – he received no response to his question so he asked again waving his hands. Still nothing. He poked his finger in the mans ribs; his stomach taught and toned beneath his shirt._

_He saw their discussion. How could he not have noticed his boss leave? Did it matter? No he thought because he's here now. The man was about to leave, so in a bold move he stepped in his way almost instantly regretting the decision. The mystery man stopped and looked at him, he introduced himself. The man took his outstretched hand and told him his name…_

"Nick" smiled Greg as he sighed the name out loud in his sleep

He pointed down the hall and Nick began to turn in that direction and he was sure he saw a slight smile curling the corners of his mouth…

BEEP BEEP 

His alarm clock rang out. Greg groaned, he didn't want to get up he wanted to finish dreaming. He knew he had to so he dragged himself out of bed and over to the bathroom.


	3. panic attack

It had been 2 months since their first meeting and since then Nick had found it hard trying to block the image of Greg grinning from his mind and every time he thought he had succeeded the image came bounding back again.

Sure they got on but Nick didn't want to let himself think about Greg on a more intimate level.

Greg meanwhile had been going through more or less the same thought process – except he had no intention of blocking out his fantasies.

Every time Nick went into the lab when Greg was there he felt overwhelmed with the desire just to grab him there and then, but somehow he managed to restrain himself although he wasn't sure how he did it. Greg made it so difficult.

"Hey G" called Nick as he once again strolled into the DNA lab "You paged?" Nick took in the sight that was Greg Sanders; today wearing the sexiest faded blue jeans and tee shirt he had ever seen, unfortunately it was currently underneath a lab coat.

"Hey Nick" Greg grinned "Yes I did"

"And?"

"And pop quiz" Greg stood in front of Nick and reached around him to the desk, Nick gasped as Greg brushed his waist and arm. "Okay" Greg continued turning to the clear board in front of them "Ready?"

"Bring it" Nick replied confidently

Greg raised an eyebrow "A little over-eager beaver aren't we?" Greg smiled "I like it, okay now tell me what this is"

He quickly drew a chemical compound on the board and turned to Nick.

Nick grimaced "It's uhh" he thought, looking back at Greg he held his hand up "Don't tell me. It's…" Nick paused and then smiled "Hydrogen Peroxide"

"Right, now" Greg drew another compound "How about this?"

Nick looked puzzled "Is that even a compound?"

Greg raised an eyebrow "Would I have drawn it if it wasn't?"

Nick shook his head "No" he examined it again "Some sort of… Substance?"

Greg sighed dramatically "You need a clue okay, it's a seemingly normal organic structure, not special in any way but, if you team it with hydrogen peroxide and relate it to your case in context it could seem very special"

Nick still looked blankly

Greg shook his head and tapped Nick on the arm "Lawsonia Alba" he stated

"What?" Nick asked

"Egyptian Henna" Greg replied, "Used for centuries as a dye for the skin and the hair, and hydrogen peroxide is the active chemical in hair dyes"

Nick began to smile and nodded "And our suspect is a hair stylist" Nick turned to Greg "Thanks G I owe you"

Greg smiled and called down the hall after him "I will collect"

Nick signaled with an arm wave in response and Greg grinned like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

Later that night Greg was sitting in his lab, he had his headphones on and was working away lost in the music. He was busy finishing up some samples when Catherine walked in and began talking. He didn't even notice anyone in the room with him until he felt his headphones being removed from his head with slight force.

"Hey" yelled Catherine

"Ow" cried Greg as she pulled the headphones from his ears "Brutality"

Catherine just looked at him "Results?"

"Waiting on the GCMS to finish its cycle," Greg grinned

Catherine nodded and stood waiting

"So Cat, did anyone tell you how ravishing you look tonight?" Greg asked flirtatiously

"Only you and its Catherine" she replied bluntly

"Indeed it is" Greg winked Catherine sighed

"Hey Cath" Nick said strolling in to the lab again

"Back so soon are we?" Greg questioned intently focusing on the man "Couldn't get enough huh?" he smiled

Nick felt a flush of embarrassment he could see Catherine looking at him waiting for him to speak.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Greg grinned

"Me?" Nick sounded surprised "No not me"

"Okay so what pray tell brings you here into my humble lair?" Greg looked at Nick intently again with baited breath

Catherine looked between the two men "Okay if you ladies are done flirting, Greg I need my results"

Greg grinned, and Nick looked to the floor waiting and praying that it would open up and swallow him whole

"For the record there was no flirting," Greg replied, "Only sexually tainted banter of the general sort"

"Well for the record if you don't hand me my results in the next thirty seconds you will be incapable of sexually tainted banter of any sort" Catherine replied

"Ooh feisty" Greg purred before turning to the printer "Okay lets take a look" he removed the freshly printed paper from where it sat "The DNA from your victim is a match to the DNA from the blood you found in the grocery store" Catherine began to speak "However" Greg continued before she had a chance "The DNA collected from under your victims fingernails is not a match to your suspect"

Nick stepped forwards "You mean we're looking at someone else?"

Greg nodded and looked between the two

"You're sure?" asked Catherine shocked by the results

"DNA doesn't lie" Greg replied watching as Catherine read the DNA profile in her hands she looked at Nick and before they had time to even think about saying something Greg spoke again "I did however take it upon myself, because that's the kind of guy that I am to run your mystery DNA donor through CODIS"

"And?" asked Catherine

"And I found a match, your donor is a Samuel Townsend" he turned to the desk and took another piece of paper before turning back to them. He handed the sheet to Catherine "I also printed out his rap sheet and his current residence"

Greg grinned

Catherine smiled at the information he had given them "Nice work"

"Well only for my favorite CSIs" he grinned and glanced over at Nick

Catherine caught Greg's eye contact and she turned just in time to see Nick look back at Greg before turning his gaze to the floor.

She was no fool, she could see something brewing and she could also feel the tension between them. She realized that they were on a case but _'it wouldn't hurt to talk to them. Right?'_

"Uhh thanks Greg" she said before turning to Nick "Lets go"

Nick turned and headed out of the door, she watched as he left, catching him cast one last secret glance at Greg who, in turn cast one back, she signaled her goodbye to the tech and looked curiously at the slight curling smile in the corner of his mouth. Hurriedly she walked down the corridor to catch up to Nick.

She walked outside and found him waiting beside her car.

"Hey" she smiled walking over and opening the car

Nick smiled and climbed into the passenger seat while she climbed behind the wheel.

"Are we going?" asked Nick curious as to why they were still sitting there after a few minutes

Catherine sighed _'Should I wait?'_ she thought _'No it might be too late, come on Willows bite the bullet'_

She turned to face Nick and took a deep breath "Is something going on between you and Greg?" she said the words falling out of her mouth in one long continuous sentence

Nick looked horrified.

_'What did I do?'_ Catherine questioned herself feeling absolutely awful as she saw Nick turn a ghostly shade of pale.

He glanced at the floor, his palms becoming clammy, his pupils dilated, he felt the color drain from his face, he looked at Catherine with a sudden sense of fear in his eyes.

Catherine looked at him in despair. Nick began to breath rapidly, he started shaking, suddenly his breathing became erratic and he started to gasp uncontrollably

"Nick?" Catherine called "Shit, Nick, deep breaths, slowly" she said trying to remain calm. She placed a hand on his arm "Okay steady now, ready in and out, in and out. That's it" she sat there for what seemed like an eternity trying not to panic, she needed to calm Nick down.

Gradually Nick's breathing began to return to normal, his breaths becoming deeper and slower as his heart stopped pounding out of his chest.

"Jesus Nick" Catherine said her hand now holding his "Are you okay?"

Nick nodded clearly breathless from his attack "I'm. Okay"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Catherine began to apologize

Nick stopped her "It wasn't your fault"

"But I shouldn't have asked you"

"Its okay honestly" Nick smiled at her

"You're sure you're alright?"

He nodded

"So if I asked you again would you be able to tell me? Without the hyperventilating and wheezing?"

Nick smiled "There's nothing to tell"

"So you and Greg looking at each other the way you do that's nothing?"

Catherine gazed intently at Nick who turned his head away from her.

"Nick" she said gently "I can keep a secret you know"

Nick looked at her she sat smiling not a pity smile, not a reassuring smile, not even a friendly smile. Her smile was hard to describe, it made Nick feel safe, made him feel as if no one could ever do anything to him any more, and that made him realize that Catherine meant every word of what she said.

"Not here" he said his voice turning into a whisper

"Okay" Catherine nodded and squeezed his hand she reached for her cell phone and dialed a number "Jim. Catherine, yeah listen can you handle our suspect? Yeah call Sara. Uh-huh. Nick? We're a bit tied up right now, yeah okay thanks Jim" She hung up

"Our suspect" Nick said

Catherine stopped him "Is being picked up now and Sara is going to take care of the rest"

"Our interview?"

"Minor detail" Catherine sighed, she looked at him and smiled again "So where are we going?"


	4. but its better if you do

It had been three weeks since Nick had told Catherine what had happened in the car. She had told him not to worry about it and if he needed her just to call. He felt relieved that he had finally told someone just what was going on inside. He didn't think that he could leave it alone anymore.

He was glad that she hadn't been repulsed of disgusted at what had happened, instead the opposite. She had at first looked shocked but then she looked as if someone had done it to her, she empathized and didn't sympathize, she had allowed him to talk it out instead of babying him, she had let him cry and held him instead of laughing, she supported him but didn't feel sorry for him. It made Nick realize just how much Catherine cared and it made him a happier person, he knew that Catherine understood him and understood his feelings although he told her it made him scared. She had told him…

"Love, when it happens is always scary, its such a big thing it makes you scared in case you mess it up, it makes you scared when it goes right" she said as they sat in the café down the street from the crime lab "Hell it makes you scared every day" Catherine looked at Nick "But don't be scared of letting it in, don't be scared of being you or of what other people think, that's all part of it. If you're too scared to let love in then how do you know if what you feel is the real deal?"

"I guess" sighed Nick "But you know what's really scaring me?" he smiled

"What?"

"Just how romantic you were just there" Nick laughed "New friend?"

Catherine shook her head "Nope. I guess I just feel love in the air"

"You sure it's not the coffee?" Nick glanced at her cup

Catherine gasped open mouthed "Actually its valentines day next week"

Nick groaned, "Don't remind me"

"You don't like valentines day?"

"Don't act all surprised. No actually I'm not a fan"

"Ah, I see" she smiled nodding knowingly

"See what?"

"The reason for your distain"

"Oh really"

She nodded "Bad valentines experience or BVE's as I like to call 'em"

"Now that sounds like a woman scorned, do I detect a hint of experience?"

Catherine laughed "Ha. Try a lifetimes worth, I swear nothing could be as bad as my experiences" She looked at Nick with anticipation

He knew what she wanted "Uh-uh you first"

"Okay well one year I got no card, nothing. Actually most years which suited me fine because it was Eddie right?"

"Right"

"So this one year he gets me flowers, candy, a card, lingerie that whole nine yards"

"That's a bad experience?" Nick asked surprised

"Oh yeah when a guy who doesn't get you squat on any special day suddenly turns up and has gone way OTT on valentines day, you know something's going on. So anyway turns out he'd been sleeping with some tramp. So yeah many bad experiences" she looked at Nick "So?"

"What?"

"Spill"

Nick sighed "Okay. I got sent a card one year when I was in high school, from my friend"

Catherine nodded "Girl? Guy?" Nick looked at her "Ah okay"

"So" continued Nick "I hide it from my folks because lets face it either way they aint liking it right"

"Right"

"So anyway turns out my friend did it for a joke and I thought it was genuine so I respond. Nice card with a nice verse. Next thing I know the whole school knows, my folks hear things and one thing leads to another and to cut a long story short I end up with a black eye and a few stitches"

Catherine looked shocked "Oh. Did I say mine were bad?"

"Yes"

"Okay well they aren't yours is worse"

"Gee thanks"

Catherine smiled "Maybe this year will be a good one for you"

"I doubt that very much"

"Oh really. So no card for a certain person?"

"Cath come on can you imagine what people would say, anyway they aren't interested"

"Nick come on I've seen you two remember"

"Yeah but I"

"Can it. You mister are sending a card even if I have to write it myself"

"How can you write an anonymous card from me?"

"I have my ways" Catherine smiled

"Oh I believe that you do" Nick nodded

"Very good idea" Catherine grinned beginning to devise a plan in her head to make this year the best valentines day ever

* * *

Catherine, Nick, Warrick and Sara sat in the break room after their shift.

"So" began Catherine "Everybody going to the party next week?"

She received a round of non-verbalized nods

"Okay" she looked at them all "So anyone bringing a date?"

Nick winced, Sara shrugged and looked to the floor whilst Warrick opened his mouth and sat for a second looking like a bewildered goldfish before reconsidering and closing his mouth.

"Right" sighed Catherine

They sat there in contemplation for what seemed like an eternity but which was in fact in reality about 2 minutes before Greg came bounding in.

He stopped in the doorway and looked at the group of CSIs "A party for me?" he exclaimed "You guys" he stepped over to the coffee pot

On hearing his voice Nick had flinched a little and had glanced up at his face, almost instantly lightening when he saw that it was actually Greg.

Catherine looked at Greg and then glanced at Nick, noticing how his eyes looked more alive now that Greg was there. She smiled and turned around so that she could see Greg.

"So" she smiled "Will you be gracing us with your presence next week?"

Greg spun around a coffee mug in his hand and leant back onto the bench "Of course" he grinned "A party without moi? The free bar would get lonely"

This caused the CSIs to chuckle

"So tell us Greg" Warrick interrupted "Will we have the pleasure of meeting this special lady you've been hooked on these past few months?"

Greg smiled. Catherine turned to see Warrick as he spoke and as she turned back to Greg she saw Nick's face drop and she swore she had heard his heart crack

"Well" began Greg "That would depend"

"On what?" asked Sara

"Upon whether or not my feelings were reciprocated" Greg took a drink of coffee, Catherine watched him and followed his gaze "So maybe"

"I guess that's a no then" Warrick stated causing Sara to smile. Greg looked shocked

Catherine sat there smiling to herself. She had seen them glance at one another before, she had noticed the flirting but this was her clarification. The way Nick had responded to Greg's voice, the way he fell heartbroken when Warrick asked about Greg's girl. Oh he had it bad.

And then the way Greg looked at Nick when he talked about how he felt. Catherine had wanted to cry and then knock their heads together. But Nick had missed that last look. She decided that she needed to work slowly in order for this to succeed.

"So Greg" Sara asked him "Will you be sending a card?"

Greg looked at her in shock "Now Sara you of all people should be aware that this is an anonymous holiday – think secret Santa for the heart, and should I say to you that yes I am sending a card would have people checking to see whether or not the card they may or may not have received was actually from me. So since the anonymity aspect is there to quell any kind of humiliation one may acquire through such an act as sending said card, all I am going to say on the matter is no comment" He folded his arms and spun before waltzing out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" asked Sara

"That" replied Warrick "Was a big fat Sanders hell I aint telling you squat"

"Oh"

Warrick smiled

"Okay then lets get out of here" Said Catherine

"What about Grissom?" Sara questioned

"What about him?" she looked at Sara "Hey I told him to be here. We'll see him tomorrow"

Warrick and Sara nodded and said their goodbye's as they left

Catherine stood up tapping Nick on the knee "Let's go Nicky"

He looked at her and it almost broke her heart

"Come on" she took his hand as he stood "Lets get you home"

She walked with Nick to the parking lot. Stopping when they reached his car

"You going to be okay?" she asked him

He nodded "I told you" he said quietly as he opened the door

She squeezed his hand "Hey and I told you, so we'll just go with my idea"

She smiled at him and he half-smiled back

Catherine sighed "Look Nicky, don't work yourself up over nothing. Now go home"

She looked at him before walking to her car. Pausing she watched as Nick drove off and she knew that she'd have to speak to Greg before her plan could go ahead.


	5. when girls telephone boys

Catherine hadn't gone straight home; she had instead made a slight detour and was now sitting in The Palms staring into her club soda.

She sighed and looked at the cell phone lying on the table next to her glass. Slowly she reached over and held it in her hand, flipping it over as she pulled her arm back towards her. She flipped it open and dialed a number, bringing it to her ear.

"Hey its Catherine… Are you busy? We need to talk"

* * *

Greg sat alone at a table inside The Rampart, he had no clue what it was that he was there for, all he knew was it sounded extremely important and definitely serious 'why else would she call?' he thought to himself.

"Greg"

He looked up and saw Catherine walking towards him, smiling he greeted her as she pulled out a chair and sat herself down.

"Hey Catherine, what's so important?"

Catherine looked at him and turned away "Club Soda" she called to one of the waitresses

"So?" Greg asked sounding more worried now than he had been five minutes ago

Catherine sighed "Okay" She looked at Greg "No talking until I'm done k?"

"Okay" He nodded

She sighed pausing to think of a way to pry without giving too much away "So Valentines day is coming up and what you said back in the lab I mean that's not true at all right?" she laughed "You are sending a card right?" she looked at him hoping his response would be good

"I told you Catherine no comment"

She sat back and picked up the glass the waitress had placed in front of her a few seconds ago and took a drink 'Think Cath come on, you're a CSI'

"I know I'm just intrigued that's all. So tell me about this mystery person Warrick was referring to"

"You want to know about my secret crush?" Greg asked sounding so surprised it made her smile

"Of course, I mean we don't really talk Greg and I'd like us to be friends"

"Well" he paused and looked at her "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know, what do they look like, what's their personality you know general stuff"

"Hmmm the stuff that parents tend to ask about"

She smiled "Naturally, I'm looking out for you"

Greg smiled "Okay well lets see they have dark hair; brown before you ask, hazel eyes, a killer smile. Ummm" he paused "They dress smart not stuffy smart, casual smart"

Catherine nodded in interest, a smile forming as she saw the far-away look in his eyes.

He continued "Personality wise I'd say they were friendly, quite sensitive, and fun but not in a funny way fun I mean lame jokes aside they know how to have a good time"

"So do I get a name?"

Greg looked at her "As much as your motherly charm worked on me giving you a description I'm sorry but your lucks run out"

"And I was so close"

"Yes you were"

They sat silently for a moment Catherine drinking her soda and Greg his iced tea.

"Can I ask you something?" Greg said breaking their silence

"Ask away" smiled Catherine

"Okay well it's kind of a hypothetical situation…"

"I get it no names just a friend of a friend of an acquaintances cousin right?"

Greg blushed a little and nodded

"Okay so what does this distant friend want to know?" she smiled

"Okay well he has this situation at work" Greg began "There's this person there that he met on his first day and he started to talk to them hang out you know, and he has been harboring this tiny crush since he first saw them"

"A-ha, go on"

"Now, this person in question who my friend has a liking for has been flirting back"

"Define flirting"

"Oh you know my friend glances over and catches them glancing back, theres the flirtatious chats and the coy smiles that they both share, and the small but not at all obvious touching"

"Right and your _friend_ wants to know?" she put emphasis on the word friend

"What to make of it. Is it one sided? Are his feelings unrequited or does this other person have feelings for him?" Greg sighed "I don't know what to think any more"

Catherine looked into his eyes and saw that he was lost inside; he didn't know what to believe. Her motherly instincts took immediate effect and she reached over the table and took hold of his hand. Greg looked at her slightly confused. Catherine smiled at him and gave his hand a small squeeze.

"Greg don't think to much into it" she said softly

He looked so small, so lost and so afraid all at the same time. She saw his eyes begin to well up. Slowly she stood and walked over and sat back down next to him, putting her arms around him and drawing him close.

"What am I going to do with you?" she said with a slight humor

Greg pressed against her and she felt his burden begin to slowly release as the first of his tears began to fall.

She pulled him in tighter and kissed his head, he looked up and she smiled back

"Catherine I'm sorry I just I mean I"

"It's okay I understand, I just wish you would have talked to me sooner"

Greg looked confused

Still holding his hand Catherine looked at him with the same love she felt for her daughter. "It's Nick isn't it?"

Greg sat there in shock his mouth falling open and his eyes began searching for somewhere other to fall "How did you"

"Greg I saw the looks, the smiles, heard the flirting and I saw the touches"

"Oh god what am I going to do? People can't know I…"

"You're not going to panic and freak out on me are you?"

"What no why?"

"Jus wondering" she smiled "Greg"

He looked at her

"Send the card"


	6. valentines day

The day of the labs Valentines party arrived. The graveyard shift was still at work on their cases (having arranged to work a double and hand over to swing), with only a few more hours until they finished for the day.

"Hey Greg" Catherine said as she walked into the DNA lab "You got my results?"

"Naturally" Grinned Greg handing her a sheet of paper "The DNA you recovered from the toilet paper was a match to your victim"

"So that would mean Pringle had to be culpable"

"Indeed – the blood isn't menstrual which one would assume having found it in the bathroom"

"Well there wasn't any other blood on the floor. Cleaners?"

Greg shook his head "None I did a check but even when I first took a look at your sample it was evident there were no traces of detergents or cleaners"

"So where is it all?" Catherine sighed

"That would be your department. However, there is always the trash and the drains. Maybe your killer put down some bin liners"

Catherine smiled "Maybe. Thanks Greg"

She disappeared down the hall.

* * *

Warrick and Sara were standing inside the public restrooms at the diner owned by their suspect.

"There is not a drop of blood in here" Sighed Sara spraying the sink with luminol

"I hear that," sighed Warrick as he pushed another cotton swab down the drain

"Anything?" Sara asked walking over to him

He removed the swab and put some phenolphthalein on to it, nothing happened. He sighed "Nothing"

They both stood up and looked around

"I guess we're done" Sara said picking up her kit.

Warrick followed closing his before following her to the door

* * *

Back at the lab Catherine sat down in the break room a mug of steaming coffee in her hands. She had been sitting there for a few minutes when

"How's your case?" asked Grissom walking in

"Mind-numbingly awful" sighed Catherine

"I take it you're at a loose end"

"Loose? Try dead, stuck, cut off, barricaded…"

"It can't be that bad"

"We found a tissue with our victims blood on it in the bathroom, theres no sign of any other fluid of any kind in the bathroom. Theres nothing in the trash and our suspect just made CNN very happy"

"Well perhaps to find the evidence you have to let it come to you"

Catherine finished her coffee and stood "Yeah cos a big ol' blood stains gonna come walking through the door"

Suddenly there was a huge crash from the entrance. Catherine looked at Grissom, he stood and they walked down the hall together.

Most of the lab was standing in the halls looking at the reception. Catherine and Grissom pushed their way through and stood looking at the front doors.

There was glass all over the floor, some of it was still hanging in the frame – a part of which fell and smashed into pieces whilst they were looking. In the middle of the glass sat a large brick with a piece of paper tied to it and a brown envelope. Grissom retrieved a pair of gloves and put them on. He walked over and crouched down, removing the paper and reading the note.

He turned to Catherine with a slight smile and that strange look he always got when something surprised yet amused him.

"It would seem your blood stain didn't walk"

* * *

It was the end of shift. Warrick and Sara were in the locker room when Nick and Catherine came in.

"Hey guys" smiled Warrick

"Hey" nodded Nick as he went to his locker

"So everyone ready for the party?" asked Catherine

"What, you mean the one tonight where we don't have to work and have tomorrow off?" asked Warrick "Hell yeah"

They smiled

"Afternoon all" Greg stated with a smile as he bounded into the locker room

"Why are you so happy?" asked Sara

"Well I have no more cases to process, am going home – on time might I add, and theres a party later" he smiled at her "and did I also mention that Michelle is handing out the valentines cards?"

"They're bringing them round now?" asked Catherine

"Yes" smiled Greg

Catherine looked at everyone; they were all standing with their jackets on ready to leave.

"Well then lets go see if we have some"

They shrugged and headed to the reception

Michelle the receptionist stood with a pink box that was decorated with all kinds of Valentines Day doodles, she looked up and smiled as she saw them all standing there.

"I see you've come to see if Cupid has left you messages" Michelle smiled rising to her feet

"Of course" Greg spoke up

"Okay Sara Sidle, Warrick Brown, Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders" she handed them their cards

"Damn someone's popular. How many did you get?" asked Warrick eyeing Sara's pile of cards

"Ummm sixteen" she cringed a blush spreading across her cheeks

Everyone looked at her and she shrugged.

"Okay" smiled Catherine "Shall we go and get ready for the party?"

"Subtle" smirked Sara

"What?" Catherine asked innocently

"Changing the subject. How many did you get?"

"Four and I was only saying to go because we'll get stuck here if we don't"

They looked at her

"Lets go" she sighed

They all followed her out to the parking lot

"Okay guys I shall see you at eight" Catherine called as she walked to her car

"Yeah" called Warrick

They all yelled their goodbyes across the parking lot as they walked to their cars.

* * *

Nick walked into his house and put the keys in the dish beside the phone before walking to the couch and slumping into it with a sigh.

He looked at the cards in his hands and shook his head – he always got cards from work on every holiday and he had a pretty good idea who they were from.

He began opening them one by one; each one of them was silly and cute, he laughed as he read the verses placing them on the seat beside him.

He picked up the 6th envelope and looked at it. It wasn't pink or red – it was a pale blue color and Nick was extremely intrigued, he read the name on the front.

It had been written in calligraphy that made it hard for him to identify the handwriting. Sitting forwards on the couch he looked it and then slowly he began opening the envelope sliding the card out.

The card itself was quite contemporary there were no cartoon cats or little cuddling love bugs – it was a white card with a black and white photograph of a Labrador puppy on the front; its eyes longing and sad looking.

Nick opened it noticing there was no printed verse; instead he found more of the same calligraphic writing.

'_Roses red violets blue,_

_From where I am I can see you._

_A shot in the dark, and X marks the spot,_

_I let my gaze linger on the place where you stood._

_Rushing away with hope in your step,_

_Your eyes, your smile,_

_Stored deep in my heart.'_

Nick studied the words, he slowly stood and walked to the unit beside his TV and stood the card on a shelf, pausing once again before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

Greg entered his apartment and threw his already removed jacket on the sofa along with the cards he had received from work.

He strolled into the kitchen and pulled out as beer from the refrigerator, he opened it and went back over to the sofa where he proceeded to flop – not so gracefully – onto the cushion.

He put the bottle on the table to the side of the sofa and picked the cards up from the seat next to him. Smiling he flipped through them chuckling as he recognized the handwriting from his colleagues. He paused.

He held the crisp white envelope and looked at it, the name was typed curiously he opened it.

The card itself was quite contemporary not one of the girly cards that were always being sent, this one had more thought. It was pale blue with pale purple hearts and darker blue writing, Greg opened it, the verse was already printed inside although there was a small typed message included, he read it.

'To Greg 

_Words can't describe how I feel,_

_So much so I can't even say them myself._

_I hope maybe someday you could be my valentine'_

Greg smiled at the message and placed the card on the table beside his beer.

"Time to party" he said to himself as he stood and headed to his room.

* * *

The lab had gone all out this year, which everyone on graveyard was glad about as this was one of the first times they had all had the night off at the same time and they were going to take full advantage.

The Grand Ballroom in The Mirage had been hired for that nights party, there was to be a buffet table, a free bar, a jazz band to be later followed by a larger swing band and DJ. The hall itself had been decorated with sophistication in mind, simple silver and gold decorations with modern valentines accents such as simple red and pink heart shaped balloons and also streamers to offset the metallic.

The dress code for that evening was black tie and all of the crime lab staff and guests didn't disappoint.

Catherine was first to arrive dressed in a simple yet elegant crimson dress, her hair pinned up and simple jewelry and make-up and matching crimson sandals.

Grissom turned up wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a black bow tie. Warrick also in a black suit and white shirt hadn't worn any kind of neckwear. Nick also had the same idea as Warrick.

Sara arrived wearing a plain floor sweeping black dress, with kitten heel sandals, her hair curled and swept up and her make-up and jewelry not unlike Catherine's.

Greg on the other hand had other ideas as to what the term 'black tie' meant. He turned up in dark jeans, black chucks and a white pinstriped shirt with a black dress jacket over the top.

They all stood to one side waiting for the last to get there.

"So we're all here I see" Greg grinned as he strolled up to where they stood "Catherine, Sara looking ravishing this evening"

"Thanks Greg" Sara replied, "You uhh look nice"

"Why thank you"

"You do know it's supposed to be black tie," Warrick stated looking at him

"Yes and this is the Sanders fool-proof black tie to nightclub outfit" nodded Greg looking at them all

"A night club? You sure you're gonna make it?"

"You assume I'm not?"

"Well G" Nick laughed "If it's anything like New Years then we know you're not gonna make it"

Greg looked shocked by their comments in a joking way "Okay well that's you off my Christmas card list this year" he stated with a smile

"I'd believe it if you weren't smiling" laughed Nick

"I wasn't smiling"

"Yes you were"

"Okay" cut in Brass as he approached them "Shall we disperse before this gets childish"

"My, my don't we scrub up well?" asked Grissom looking at the detective in his black suit, black shirt and tie

"Special occasion what can I say" he shrugged "Come on lets hit the buffet before days get their hands on it" he turned to them "I think I saw Ecklie ready to strike"

They all moved off towards where the food was laid out, all taking a plate before walking over to the tables beside the dance floor

They had been at the party for just over 2 hours. Ecklie had already accosted all of them to tell them to mind their manners whilst the Mayor and the sheriff were with them.

Sara had been dragged up on the dance floor by numerous people as had Catherine – Greg had partnered with them earlier but was now more settled where he was – propping up the bar with swizzle sticks behind his ears and a cocktail umbrella in his jacket lapel. Grissom and Brass were currently escorting Sara and Catherine around the dance floor whilst Nick and Warrick sat talking with Archie.

An hour later and Nick was standing against the wall next to the bar, Greg was stood further along talking to Catherine whilst Warrick flirted with one of the bar staff. Sara, Grissom and Brass were sitting at a table.

"So did you send it?" asked Catherine

"Send what?" asked Greg

Catherine looked at him un-amused "The card Greg, and don't play dumb"

Greg grinned

Catherine raised her eyebrows and smiled pulling him into a hug

"Oxygen" gasped Greg

Catherine released her grip and looked slightly embarrassed "Sorry" she cringed "So what's next?"

"I'm not sure we'll have to wait and see" Greg looked over to where Nick stood

Catherine patted his shoulder and headed over to the bar

"Hey Catherine" smiled Nick as she approached

"Hey yourself. So did you send the cards you were planning on sending?"

"Actually yes I did"

"All of them?" she quizzed

"_All_ of them" he smiled emphasizing 'all'

She squeezed his hand and leant in "I'm so proud of you" she smiled

"I don't know, he won't even know it's from me"

"That maybe but its one step closer right?"

"I guess"

Catherine picked up a glass of champagne and began to walk off

"Nicky, don't guess"

He stood smiling as he watched her walk over to where Grissom and Sara were sitting

Suddenly the lights began to flicker, everyone looked around

"Damn fine weather we're having" sighed Brass knocking back a scotch

Greg looked over to Nick. Nick had moved over to the corner nearest to where Greg stood; there was nothing obstructing them apart from the few feet in distance.

Suddenly the lights went out.

Almost instantaneously Nick was pressed against the wall, he had no idea who it was pinning him back; it was too dark.

Suddenly Nick felt their lips meet gently brushing each other, then passionately, a tongue applying pressure waiting for Nick to allow access. Before he knew it he was kissing back with just as much want, opening and allowing the strangers tongue to enter and gently caress his own. Nick gasped and he inhaled he had never felt so good. His tongue pushed back into the stranger's mouth, massaging back tenderly. Suddenly the stranger began withdrawing – gently sucking Nicks bottom lip as they pulled away.

Nick stood against the wall breathing rapidly '_god that felt good_' he thought to himself before a torch light hit his face.

"Nick you okay man?" it was Warrick

Nick realized what he must look like; panic, fear and want plastered across his face

"Yeah I'm good" he managed to convince himself

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Okay – Brass said the lights should be on in a few"

Nick nodded as the light fell away.

A few minutes later and the lights came back on. Nick walked over to join the rest of the graveyard shift.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Catherine looking at him strangely

"What?" Nick asked puzzled

"Did you fall into the shrubs?" asked Sara

Nick looked at them blankly

"Perhaps he rendezvoused with a lady" smirked Greg raising an eyebrow

"What?" Nick was totally confused now

Catherine shook her head "Doesn't matter. Just sort your hair out it looks like you've just woken up"

He looked into one of the mirrors that hung in the room; his hair was sticking out in all directions – like Greg's generally did

"How in the hell…" he asked himself as he began smoothing it back into place

Suddenly it hit him; the mystery person had run their fingers through his hair all and all over his head as Nick had held their waist. He looked around still not able to grasp what had happened, he noticed everyone beginning to leave.

'_Maybe I can work it out_' he thought to himself as he walked over to the others


	7. target audience

Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up – I've had a serious case of writers block; nothing was flowing, but here it is now and I hope you will enjoy it I know it's short but I'll try and make it longer – major hugs and virtual goodie bags to the people who have reviewed all thoughts and comments have been taken aboard and are now floating out to the sea of creativity.

* * *

A couple of months later and Nick was still no closer to finding out who his valentine's stranger was, and he had practically resigned himself to the fact that he may never know. 

He walked towards the break room, arriving to find that everyone had already started their meeting.

"Sorry" he mumbled as he made his way to the spare seat

"What the hell happen to you?" asked Catherine raising an eyebrow

Nick looked towards her, he was drenched, the remaining drops or rain dripped from his head, he wiped his face removing some of the wetness.

"Nothing" he said sarcastically

"Good" she replied "Okay Nick since you were here last you can help me, we have a DB over on Fremont"

"Outside?" Catherine nodded "You know that the evidence will have been washed away right?"

She shrugged her shoulders "It doesn't matter, we still have to go, there might still be something there"

He sighed inwardly and nodded knowing she was right.

* * *

Greg was dancing along to his stereo in the lab, well he was sort of dancing, more bopping than anything else. He had a rubber glove on his head, safety glasses with coloured spots, a mask, which had been cut, and now had a fang ridden mouth drawn on it and he was using test tubes and beakers as drums. 

As Marilyn Manson blared through the speakers Grissom and Catherine walked into the lab coming to a stop in front of him.

They turned the music off.

Greg stopped suddenly and looked up at them with a slight grin slowly pulling the mask, and glasses off before snapping the glove from his head.

He gave them their results and watched as Grissom walked away.

"So" began Catherine "You thinking about a new career?"

"No why do you ask?" Greg questioned

"Just the whole rocking out in the lab, just be glad it was us and not anyone with a higher authority otherwise"

"I get it wait until the cat's away" he smiled "So what further service do you require?"

"Just wondering if you knew what's been up with Nick"

"And why would you think that I knew?"

Catherine looked at him

"Say no more" Greg stated "But to answer your question, no I don't know what's up with him, why?"

"I don't know he's been acting strange since the valentines party and I was just wondering if you knew why"

"Ah you assumed that I had something to do with it, sorry to disappoint"

Catherine raised her eyebrow and looked at him "yeah" she began walking out

"If you find out let me know" he called

She waved her hand as she walked down the corridor leaving Greg sitting in the lab with a knowing grin on his face.


	8. points of view

**Greg POV**

_Oh man this is getting way beyond everything; I can't stop thinking about it, thinking about what happened. It's getting way out of my control, I'm not sure I can stand another day without going completely stir crazy, I mean sure, cute could be a good word to use, but its getting way beyond some crazy high school crush, I'm really starting to think that I'm falling – hard. In a way I guess that's kind of ironic because its always the same, I like them, they don't like me, they like my friend and bam! Its as if everyone has bypassed little old Greggo, its always the same, maybe it's my time, maybe this is what I've been waiting for._

_There I go getting way ahead of myself again, I mean who am I kidding they don't feel the same, sure there's some small flirting going on but I mean its all in good faith right? Its not like it means anything. What if it does? What if everything I've said is having some kind of effect? Ha right Greg keep dreaming._

_Unrequited love is a pain in the… did I say love? I mean… I don't love them do I? I can't sure it's been a little while since meeting but I mean love? That's a strong word…._

_Do I love them? Hmmm I'm not sure, maybe I mean okay lets see, maybe if we put everything into context. Okay so what do I love? I love the way we can talk about things, even if it is all work related it makes things more bearable, umm I love the way that no matter what's happened there's always a witty comment to be made, mainly about my amazing sense of style and ravishing good looks. I guess, I love looking into those deep brown eyes, if only for a moment, and the smile, oh how I love to see that smile, it makes me melt. Ahem uhh so, uhh come on Greg stay focused…_

_So would I say it was love? You know I think it just might be… shame I don't get the chance to kick Shakespeare's ass for all this unrequited stuff, seriously the guy was insane, either that or spurned – a lot._

_Maybe I'm too obvious, I mean, maybe I should play down everything, but if I did maybe everyone would think something was wrong, like I was ill or something, so that's out of the question, hmmm I'm going to have to think about this, I could always talk to Catherine, Cath, Cat- meow! Hahaha, that's funny…_

_Oh where was I, yeah, I could talk to her, she knows how I feel maybe she could help? Hmm I have a feeling she knows about what happened at the Valentines party…._

* * *

**Catherine POV**

_There's something not right about all of this Greg business, who am I kidding there's nothing right about Greg period. Okay so his brain eh I guess it could be argued that he's a genius but does he show it? Does he hell…_

_For a supposed genius he isn't very smart, it's obvious that Nick is attracted to him, and he obviously likes Nick so I don't see why there's a problem. I know Nick is afraid of what he's feeling, but Greg, I think Greg has different issues, maybe he's afraid of rejection, I mean not that he should be Sara rejects him enough daily to quash that theory, hmmm maybe there's something deeper, something from his past maybe, I don't know, one thing I do know however is that I'm not going to get involved any more, well maybe a little, okay a lot, what? It's in my nature. Seriously though if they don't work it out soon I think I'm going to have to resort to physical, childish violence and bash their heads together while singing that 'sitting in a tree' song – god I hate that song…_

_Nick's been wandering in his head again, I think something happened at the party, he's been floating around since then and it's not as if he's being inconspicuous about his daydreaming and his deep thinking… I don't know what happened, but it has to be big._

_Greg's been weird since then too, acting stranger than usual, he seems more forward – if that is even possible it's as if he's hiding something, something bigger than the usual stash of porn magazines and coffee, which he thinks we don't know about but we all do. No it's something bigger…_

_All this hiding and the working out that's going on since the party has me thinking, maybe Greg has something to do with it all…._

_Only problem is, he wouldn't tell me if he did…._

* * *

**Warrick POV**

_Man I have no idea what is going on with Nick, he seems so distant lately, like his mind is on autopilot while his brain works on something else. He's been acting even more strange since the party a little while back and he's beginning to freak me out. We were watching a game the other day and he missed his team score, he never misses anything – he didn't even rub it in my face that I got my ass kicked by some half-assed SOB's who couldn't even play if their lives were hanging in the balance and, sorry._

_Honestly it's worrying me, and I think that Catherine has noticed the way he's been acting too, she seems to watch what's going on and I can see the cogs turning in her head trying to piece together what's going on with him, I don't know it's all seeming that little bit weirder right now. I don't think anyone else has noticed either but whenever Nick is around Greg he just clams up for a moment and then all this witty crap comes flying out of his mouth, I swear he doesn't really think much of Greg, I mean it seems like he's humouring him if anything, but I don't think Greg is Nick's kind of guy, I mean, it's Nick right and Greg's well, Greg is too far out there for Nick to have anything in common with him and well aside from their personal differences, I don't thing Greg would want to hang out with Nick, watching sports all day, hell that's my job, who else is going to laugh when his sport's teams get their asses kicked, it's what friends are for right?_

_I'm going to have to find out what's going on sooner or later, maybe I should ask Catherine… although she doesn't seem to know much herself. I'll keep an eye on things see how it looks at the end of the week and if I find nothing, well, then maybe I should ask Catherine because lets face it, Nick's my pal but he wont tell me anything, and I'm starting to worry that there's something seriously wrong with the guy… Okay so that's what I'll do, I'll ask Catherine…maybe we can solve this between us_


	9. i can only give you everything

Catherine and Warrick walked into the lab having just gotten back from a crime scene, they had with them evidence that needed processing. They headed over to DNA

"Have you seen Greg?" Catherine asked

"No not since we've gotten back" he said

"Okay well we'll come back later" she placed a beaker under the hood "Lets go find Brass"

They headed out to find the detective leaving their evidence for Greg to find.

Greg walked back into the DNA lab

"Hey Greg" Sara smiled

"Sara" he nodded "Need something?"

"Can you run these?"

"Sure thing" he took some samples from her and she left leaving him to work

* * *

Greg began processing the evidence, placing samples into individual test tubes and placing them in the distilled water, he was in the middle of this process when he paused and looked up looking in front of him slightly puzzled. He sniffed and turned around standing up he walked over to the hood, slowly he reached his hand forward

* * *

Sara was walking down the hall towards the DNA lab to find out how Greg was doing with the samples, suddenly there was a loud bang and she was thrown to the ground, looking up she saw Greg lying on the floor he tried to lift his head but fell back down

* * *

Greg put his hand out to the cooker hood, as he did everything seemed to go in slow motion he felt an incredible force pull him in and then throw him backwards, he felt himself flying through the air and meet with something hard, his body being thrown through it until he landed hard on the glass covered floor.

He could feel intense heat, pain shot through his body causing him to contort his face, he could feel the smoke entering his lungs as he tried to lift himself up, he could hear the shouts growing distant until he could hear nothing any more.

* * *

Grissom arrived at the lab looking at the chaos as people ran out of the burning building coughing and crying, he stood not knowing what to do.

Catherine and Warrick arrived and got out of the car quickly when they saw the fire engines and ambulances parked out front of the building

She headed over to Grissom "What happened?"

"I don't know" he said looking up when he saw Sara walking out a large cut on her forehead

"Sara" he called "Paramedic" he went to her and waved someone over, they took her and walked her to one side

"Grissom" Nick said running over

"Nick thank god" Warrick said "Is everyone okay?"

"I think so" he said

They turned when they heard the paramedics shouting, "We got one"

They looked on as they came running out "Caucasian male, extensive burns to the body, lacerations, blood loss, unconscious lets move"

They looked at the person lying on the gurney as they were rushed past "Greg" Grissom looked on as they loaded him into the ambulance

Nick stood there mouth agape as he watched them rush Greg away, his body blackened, battered and bloody, he looked at his co-workers briefly before they all headed to their cars

"What hospital?" asked Grissom to one of the paramedics

"Desert Palms" he replied

"Thank you" Grissom ran towards the cars "Desert Palms" he called before they all drove off

* * *

Greg was out of surgery; the doctors allowed them all to see him. He was lying in the hospital bed bandages could be seen on his neck covering the burns still unaware of their presence due to the morphine.

"One of us should stay" Sara said softly

"Nick?" Grissom asked causing him to look up "You're not working now so"

"Yeah I'll stay" he said

"Keep us posted" Grissom said leading the rest of the team away to the hall "Catherine, Warrick I want you to find out what happened, Sara we'll keep on our case"

They headed out to their cars leaving Nick watching Greg.

Nick looked at Greg as he laid there, his heart aching to see him in that state

"Greg" he sighed speaking softly "I'm sorry, I'm sorry you had to have this happen, if I could make it so you weren't in any pain I would, it should have been me, not you, you don't deserve any of this. I hope you're going to get better quickly, I'm going to miss you while you're not in the lab, all the conversations, the witty comments, you. I don't know what it is but I feel something I know I shouldn't and I guess it takes moments like these to realise that life is too short. I think about you a lot, more than I should I suppose. Just get better okay because I can't help but hurt seeing you in pain" he looked at his friend again before standing up to go and get some coffee

Greg opened his eyes sleepily and watched as Nick walked out of the door, he questioned his hearing before a wave of pain surged through him like a lightening bolt and he cried out a little.

Nick came back and found a doctor standing over Greg he walked in quickly "Doctor?"

"Ah Mr Stokes" the doctor smiled "We thought you had left" he turned to Greg "I've upped your pain medication a little, hopefully that will help, if it doesn't within the next hour or so call the nurse and tell her"

"Okay thank you" Greg said the doctor nodded and headed out of the room

"Greg?" Nick said looking over "How do you feel?"

"Like I got blown up" he said with a slight smirk

Nick sat down "You had us worried" he sighed

"You worried about me?" Greg looked at him "Nick?"

Nick looked up at him

"What you said"

"You heard that?" Nick asked turning away "Greg i…"

"Did you mean it?" he waited for a response "Nick did you mean it?"

Nick turned around his eyes beginning to tear up "Greg" he walked over to the bed "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything, it's wrong, you don't have to say anything I'll go"

Greg placed a hand on Nick's arm "Don't" he said "Please I don't want to be alone right now"

"But what about?"

"What you said?" Nick nodded Greg took a breath "I understand"

"You do?"

"Uh-huh" he nodded "See I have feelings for someone I shouldn't too" he paused "But now I know they feel the same, maybe they'd be up for getting to know each other?"

Nick looked at him "You mean?"

"Nick I like you okay" he chuckled "I think the morphine's having some sort of effect on me but seriously I do, didn't you figure that out at the party?"

"The party?" Nick looked confused "The only thing was… the kiss" he whispered

"I saw an open window" Greg smiled "I'm sorry I shouldn't have"

"Greg no, that, that was amazing, I mean I never thought that"

"See you're going to freak out now" Greg said

Nick put his hand on Greg's arm "Greg"

Greg looked into Nick's eyes an saw a mixture of fear and want, Greg knew he probably saw the same thing in his own eyes but he knew Nick was worried, slowly he moved his hand to Nicks and interlaced his fingers with his and he smiled "I know and it's okay"

Nick leant forwards and Greg pulled him into an embrace, Nick gently put his hands on Greg's arms so as not to cause him any pain. Greg smiled and placed a small kiss on Nick's cheek

* * *

Catherine and Warrick had recreated the explosion using a diagram, marking out anything they found that could have caused it.

"That was Nick" Warrick said flipping his phone shut "Greg's awake"

"Thank god" she sighed, "Okay so what do we have?"

They looked at the diagram

"Well" Warrick said "the explosion looks to have originated from this area" he pointed to where the hood was located

"Whats this green stuff?" Catherine asked

"I don't know but there's a lot of it" he looked at the green spots on the diagram

Catherine thought for a second as she looked, her eyes growing wide

"Catherine?" Warrick asked looking at her "Something wrong?"

"It's my fault" she said quietly "It's all my fault" she turned and headed out of the room leaving Warrick standing looking at her worried and confused

She headed to Grissom's office and knocked on the door

"Come in" he called he looked up as he entered "Catherine?"

"I know what happened" she said Grissom looked on as she explained

"Catherine, you almost killed him, you should know not to put unidentified possibly volatile substances in the hood before checking the heat stand is off"

"I know I made a mistake"

Grissom sighed "Catherine you know what I have to do"

"I know" she stood up and walked to the door "Grissom" he looked up "I'm sorry"

* * *

Catherine walked into the hospital and headed to Greg's room, she saw him lying there alone

"Greg?" she said from the doorway

"Catherine" he said, "Come on in" he smiled

She walked in and sat down, her face solemn "Greg we know what happened" she said closing her eyes, he looked at her "The heat pad under the hood was left on and one of the chemicals under there became unstable"

"Wait the heat was left on?" he asked "How? I always double check that?"

"I know, but I should have made sure" he looked at her confused "I placed the chemical under there, it was my fault, I should have checked it" she paused "Ecklie is going to talk to you later about the heat being on, I've told him it was my fault and they've suspended me until the investigation is finished"

Greg turned away from her and looked at the ceiling

Catherine's eye's filled with tears "I'll see you later" she stood up and walked out of the room her tears falling as she walked out of the doors to her car.

Nick walked back into the room with some water for Greg, he saw him lying there, tears building in his eyes and he walked quickly over

"Greg?" he asked his voice filled with concern "What happened? Does it hurt? Are you in pain?"

"It was her" he whispered

"What?" Nick asked

"Catherine, it was her fault"

"Greg" Nick took his arms and held him close placing a small kiss on his head as Greg allowed his tears to fall "It's okay, you're okay"

Nick felt his own eyes filling up as he sat holding Greg, stroking his head as he cried.


End file.
